robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Alien
Accidental deletion from infobox I have no idea, I must have accidentally deleted it when I added the team name, my bad. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Its okay, no harm done is the important thing. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Bulldog Breed Since we seem to be doing this, is it worth noting the connections between The Alien and Bulldog Breed (Karl Asplin, captain of The Alien, was formally part of the Bulldog Breed team). CBFan (talk) 19:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Also Jonathan Pearce says that there is a man named Sean/Shawn Bond in the Bulldog team for Series 5, despite the card saying Karl Asplin? Llamaman201 (talk) 19:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I doubt it. See, Infernal Contraption's captain was once a member of the Stinger team. Since both teams have their own name, and were not entered in correspondence, they count as different teams. However, it is indeed worth noting on both pages. ::Good pickup though, I was searching last night for where Karl Asplin had previously fought, you found it.Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:07, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I imagine CBFan just wanted to note the connection between the two teams rather than count them as the same team. I agree that it is definitely worth mentioning. Christophee (talk) 01:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Team Desert Storm page Is it worth creating a Team Desert Storm page? They entered this robot and Alienator into robot wars and got involved in Techno Games. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:50, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think so. I really don't think there's much to say which isn't already on this page. Christophee (talk) 21:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Techno Games Was Team Desert Storm from Cannock? Sam (BAZINGA) 13:07, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say that was a fair assumption. All of The Alien entries are from Cannock (or certainly close enough to make little difference) so it would certainly make sense. Slight aside, but that's your neck of the woods isn't it, Sam? snowdog140 16:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes it is Snowdog, that's why I took print screen. That's another team from where I live, the other being Bulldog Breed. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I have a newspaper cutting of Bulldog Breed before Series 7 aired from my local paper, I'll add a photo of it tomorrow. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:46, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::The announcer said Heath Hayes in Series 5 and 6 and Cannock in Series 7. Techno Games says they come from Cannock. They probably moved between Series 6 and 7. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Bulldog Breed goes from Staffordshire (series 3) to Walsall (series 4) and then to Cannock in Staffordshire (series 5-7). Sam (BAZINGA) 18:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well looking at a map Heath Hayes is only about 2 miles from Cannock, so could be a moving thing or just the announcers making a change, which did happen fairly often. snowdog140 21:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I do know that Heath Hayes is around a 10-15 minute journey from Cannock. As they are that close, the team either moved or, as you said, the announcers made a change. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:57, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Srimech Whilst looking at the Robot Wars Forum on the web archive, I found this quote from Karl Asplin about the improvements to the srimech. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:53, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :Good find, should go straight into Design if nowhere else. In general, this article does need a rewrite. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:16, July 2, 2019 (UTC)